


The Rise of Kylo Ren

by Alle__Panda



Series: Reylo Theories [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, SPOILERS for THE RISE OF KYLO REN the comic, Spoilers about Bloodline of Claudia Gray, The origin of Kylo Ren, What happened to Ben Solo during the events of Bloodline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alle__Panda/pseuds/Alle__Panda
Summary: The crowd had already gathered in front of the giant Olocron in the middle of the square, right next to the fountain he had sat only a few days before. From the moment he finally got the chance to see with his own eyes the projection of the news that came directly from the Senate on Hosinian Prime, Ben Solo's mind was already spinning. Because Ransolm Casterfo, the exponent of the centralist party, had just revealed to the whole galaxy the most unpleasant thruth about his family and bloodline that he could have ever imagined.Ben had to take a deep breath and force himself to sit down on the nearest bench, in order not to faint. Because If Leia Organa was the daughter of Darth Veder, he was the grandson of the devil itself. The most hated man of the whole galaxy. 'This explains a lot of things' he tought even before to realize what he was thinking. Ben knew he should have felt rage or anger and pain in that moment. Even betrayal maybe. But the only feeling he could distincly recognize it was fear. 'So, that was the secret that his parents had kept away from, him all of those years. That was the reson why they feared him so much... the reson why they all acted around him as if he was a monster'.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Theories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1268516
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

It was a new day full of possibilities. The pale sun was shining brightly through the window of the little room he had spent the night, and the unforgiving wind typical of the external regions was nothing more than an echo into his mind. Ben Solo opened his eyes to face the new morning, only to find out that there wasn’t any noise that resembled the usual pattering of the rain upon the roof of his private hut. Nothing alike the thunders that had tormented him the long nights he had spent at the jedi temple with his uncle in the last few months. He had left the unhospitable planet behind, together with his worries about the fact that the other students already seemed to get along with each other, while he was still struggling to find his place.

Soon, probably too soon, he must have come back to deal once again with all of that. Yes, in less than three days he was about to come back home and face once again the pressure of being Luke Skywalker’s nephew, but for now he could finally take a break and think... Ben let out a long, deep breath full of relief. Then, he slowly got up from the cot he had used to rest during the night. He was still struggling to consider the Academy as his home.

To be fair he wasn’t certain about what a home should have looked like at all. He had lived in a luxurious and far too big apartment on Chandrila in Hanna City, for the biggest part of his life. His parents used to keep it always warm and full of the things they gathered all around the galaxy. There were big windows and fresh flowers in each room. The elegant furniture was practical and modern, but Ben still struggled to imagine why they needed so many things since they obviously spent the greatest part of their time away. Probably they use to think about that place more like a storeroom to fill with whatsoever they couldn’t really get rid of. Sometimes Ben used to think that maybe, it was valid for him too.

For them he was no more than something they were glad to find once they came home from their journey through the galaxy. Something to look at and smile, then turn your head in another way and forget about it once again. Ben couldn’t even remember the last time he had shared a meal with his parents, nor the last time he had actually had a chance to talk with them. Nevertheless, after all those years, his mind was still up to the idea that “coming home” would have meant to come to Hanna City. Ben looked at the sun through the window of his room and sighed, his young face full of grief. He didn’t even know if his parents had kept the apartment. But even if they did, he knew that his parents were probably elsewhere anyway.

As a child he used to wonder if families were all like his own, always separated and distant from each other. But growing up he easily learnt that his family wasn’t a common one under too many aspects. His mother was a senator of the New Republic and former rebel fighter and princess of Aldeeran. Her home planet had been a symbol of the wild ferocity of the Empire, since it had been destroyed by Darth Vader with the help of the first Death Star. His mother had never forget about it, and because of that, she had never stopped to fight even after the war had been over. She was always actively immersed into the galactic politic. Even when she was at home with him, her mind was always elsewhere.

Trying to talk with his father was even worse. Han Solo was a great pilot, and former general of the resistance too. But Ben knew, more than anyone else, that the word that suited him the most was: smuggler. He was always somewhere far away. Never at home, nor even on planet. He used to travel all over the galaxy on board of his ship, The Millennium Falcon. As a child, he used to dream to become a pilot too, just like him. Ben had always been fascinated by that kind of life. Flaying had been his thing too for a while. Until something else had happened to him. The nightmares. When they started to become frequent and violent, when the fear had started to grow uncontrollable, the idea of becoming a pilot had simply faded away.

And if talking to his father had been difficult before, then it became impossible. During the few days Han used to spend at home, in the rare occasions they had to share whatsoever conversation, his father simply seemed at loss of words and Ben…Well…Ben was always afraid…Afraid to disappoint him. At first he used to keep asking about his father. Anytime Han made a call he was the first one who wanted to answer, to see his face. But then, Ben had learnt on his own skin, maybe too soon, how painful it was to wait for someone that never shows up. So one day he had simply stopped to wait.

“Did you sleep well?” Lord San Tekka asked with a reassuring smile plastered on his face. Ben Solo got up in a hurry, coming down from his reverie. The figure of a man emerging into the pale light of the day, suddenly reminded him that he wasn’t supposed to waste his time thinking about the past. He had come to that place in order to find answers. Looking back at him, Ben seemed to struggle to find the words in order to answer. “Yes Lord Tekka. I am glad for your hospitality” he said, hoping not to sound too nervous. “Oh don’t be silly. It’s a true honor for me to host the son of the princess” he smiled. The elder man immediately throw him an understanding smile and Ben felt that his shoulders seemed a little less tense than before.

“Oh never mind. It’s a true honor for me to host the son of a princess” San Tekka smiled "and more over, you already paied me back with a priceless gift" and saying so he lifted his chin in the direction of the wooden desk on the left of the room. There, laying on its surface, there was an ancient book made of true paper and ink. The clear eyes of the old man traveled on the pale green surface of the book and then back to Ben Solo's young face, and a shiver run along the spine of the boy. Those eyes were piercing, scrutinizing him as if he could read directly into his soul. Ben swallowed in apprehension.

"So, Luke had sent you to me because you asked him to learn the old art of handwriting. That's why you are here?" Lor Tekka asked finally breaking the ice between them. "Yes" Ben simply answered looking a little puzzled because of his question. Only the night before, when they met after he landed on planet, he had spent a considerable amount of time explaining to Tekka what his purposes were. 'Could he had forgotten about it so soon?'. Ben thought that he didn't look that old to be already in that period of your life when you start to forget about things. So no, there had to be more about that question, he suddenly realized. In fact, Lor Tekka’s knowing gaze immediately told him that he was missing something. "For what other reason should I be here?" Ben heard himself counter almost automatically, hoping to sound as much unbothered from the question as he could. At that, the elder man smiled once again, but this time his mouth was close in a thin, straight line.

"Of course you are here for the handwriting" Tekka said then, as if he was trying to convince himself about it. Ben found the thing weird but didn't bring the subject any further. He couldn't really tell if the old man simply knew about the force or if he was force sensitive too. The first time they met he was only a child, but he still remembered even too well about it. It was the same day when he met with Ren and the other knights… He was only twelve when he joined his uncle at the jedi temple. At the beginning he didn’t want to leave his home even if his parents were already distant from him. Ben wanted them to stay closer, but more important; he didn’t really want to become a jedi. When his mother had decided to sent him with his uncle, in the first place Ben would have wanted to argue with her, even plead if it would have been necessary.

He didn’t want to go. But he knew his mother enough well to know that her decision had been already made by the time she came to speak with him into his room. He could see it directly into her mind, how she thought that it was necessary for his own good. Ben also had had more than a chance to hear Leia and Han argue about what they should have done with him. He had felt their fear of him growing day by day. Sometimes they spoke about him as if he weren’t even their son but some kind of screwy being to check and nothing more. So he hadn’t argued with her, nor had he pleaded, biting the inside of his mouth to keep it shout and hoping that maybe his uncle could have fixed whatever was wrong with him in time so he could have had the chance to come back to his family. “You seem a little bothered. Is everything okay?” Tekka asked then, all of a sudden. Once again Ben realized that he was too silent and lost into his own mind.

“Yes, master…I mean…” At that Tekka made a little smile. “Lor will do, Ben…Never mind”.

………………………….


	2. Chapter 2

Voe had come to his hut once again. During their last training with wooden swards he had won the match as his usual, and he knew that the girl was too pissed off to let the thig go. 

She wanted to best him, no matter what. Ben didn’t have any interest in showing all his power over the other students at the academy, but she wasn’t also supposed to lose only in order to please them. They were all supposed to learn something, not to best the others in the name of the pride of being the better of the group. But Voe didn’t seem capable to let go… 

“Ehi Solo, are you asleep?” she greeted him with her usual practical manners, without too many prehambles. It was pretty late at night, and Ben didn’t expect her to show up at all. Usually she used to came only in the early evening, so when she entered his hut lifting the curtains of his door not even waiting for an answer, Ben had to rush towards his robes in order to cover himself as much as possible. It was his habit to sleep half necked since he was a child. 

Too often he had to get up at night, because of his nightmares, only to discover that he was completely soaked in his own sweat, so he had took that habit as an easy way to spare more clean clothes. This time didn’t make any exception so, he scrambled towards his bad, trying to reach for the shirt… 

But Voe was already looking at him with her eyes widened in disbelief and he didn’t miss the look in her eyes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, let me know if you are interested in this story... I don't have much time, so I have to chose which one of my fic to publish first. If you like the idea I will continue...  
> Thanks :)


End file.
